All That's Left to Say
by Delectable Desires
Summary: Hermione has, for once in her life, done something wrong and in return has recieved a life long memoir of the fact. Can Remus Lupin convince her it's truly a blessing? And will she find the love she's longed for and never had? Babies and a HGxRL mix
1. Chapter 1

Hermione sobbed silently to herself, knowing she shouldn't be afraid to tell the man she loved she was pregnant. But she was, and no amount of fervent wishing was going to change the fact. What if he changed his mind and didn't love her, want her or a baby? And she was left all alone, what then? What if she had to raise such a child on her own, would she be able? Would she even be a good mother? Or would she bring up a spiteful, misunderstood spawn like Malfoy or Snape? She shuddered at the thought.

The fleeting optimistic part of her brain pulling at her, Hermione stood and composed herself. Even if he did reject her, she would be happy to forever have a piece of him intertwined with her in the form of a child. After redoing her makeup she pulled on her robes, tucked the test in her pocket, then left the Gryffindor dorms and headed for the defense classroom.

When she arrived at the door, she peered in to see a familiar sight: Remus Lupin hunched over his work at his desk. She smiled, though anyone looking would barely notice it. She silently shoved the door farther open and crept inside. Her heart was beating like a madman and her palms were incriminatingly clammy. She urged it to slow and wiped her hands on her robes, then dared to take a few steps forward. She grimaced as her flats clicked against the stone floor and Remus looked up. He grinned, then with his wand shut the door and sealed it.

"Hello, love. What do I owe this pleasure?" His grin was the romantic, breathtaking one it always was, but for once, it made her nervous. Hermione giggled anxiously at him. _Oh now I seem mature_, she groaned inwardly. _I really must seem like an adolescent. _

"We need to talk, Remus." She said, beginning to walk towards his desk. His cheerful face fell at the words.

"Normally those words only lead to something bad, Moine. Is this good or bad?" His worried blue eyes bore right through her and all courage leapt away, back to its hidden depths.

"It depends on how you look at it, really." She admitted, shrugging. He held out his arms and she almost ran into his embrace. It was where she felt safest. She swallowed and looked up at her lover.

"Remus, I. . .I mean we. . .I didn't plan this. . .well you would know that. . .this could change. . ." Remus looked down upon her with a smirk.

"Hermione, you're not saying anything comprehensible." She sighed and looked him straight in the eye.

"I'm pregnant." Hus blue eyes widened with a small, almost inaudible intake of air. Hermione looked down on her lap and moved to stand. But then, suddenly, strong arms held her back.

"You're sure?" He asked, Hermione still facing away from him. She pulled out the test from her robes and placed it on his desk. Hermione simultaneously bit back the urge to cry. There was a long silence and Hermione was beginning to think of possible ways of suicide (A/N: sarcastic, people, it's an exaggeration) when the arms wrapped around her tightened immmensly.

"You have made me the happiest man alive." He whispered, gently picking her up and twirling her, burying his head in the crook of her neck. And Hermione could no longer hold back her emotion; she began to cry on his chest.

He stopped twirling her and pulled her closer, his grasp tighter against her. Looking down on her he frowned. "Are you happy or upset?" Hermione laughed weakly, partially faking it.

"Happier than I was. Thank you." Then she kissed him and thanked her God that she was going to endure such a thing with this man. She couldn't imagine it with any other. The thought was pushed from her mind as he pulled her down on the couch with him and they experimented with soft kisses until sleep overtook their minds and bodies.


	2. Chapter 2

It was around dawn when Hermione awoke and cursed her carelessness as she scrambled to her feet and out of Remus' grasp. She slipped her shoes back on and pulled on her robe, staring at her slumbering beau with a smile. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. But as an imagination flittered across her mind, she shuddered. Or maybe it was. Swooping down, she kissed his forehead and skittered out the door, hurrying back to the Headgirl's suite.

As she arrived, she quickly hissed the password to the statue and the tiger sprang to life, allowing access to the hidden door. Climbing the stairs, she entered the commons to find Draco already there, watching her from the kitchen.

"Someone's been out all night. Does our bookworm have a lover?" Hermione flamed scarlet. Throwing on a façade, she gave him a look of incredulity and snorted.

"Oh, no, Draco, you know you're the only man for me." She teased, pulling his thoughts away from the current subject. Grinning, the blonde stood, handing her a cup of coffee.

"Here," He said, "Looks like you need it." Frowning, Hermione watched him depart to his rooms. Collapsing on the couch, she came to the conclusion that Draco wasn't all that bad. He'd made her coffee and he'd added her favorite syrup: fat-free hazelnut. Still cradling it, she retreated to her rooms and decided to prepare for the day.

Luckily, it was Saturday and it was unnecessary for formal attire to be worn. Throwing on black sweatpants, she decided on a mustard yellow knit top and her Gryffindor scarf. Sighing at herself in the bathroom mirror, she quickly brushed her teeth and tamed her hair. Just as she was slipping on her shoes, Draco began beating on her door.

"Oi! Hurry up, Bucky! We're going to miss breakfast." Even though she knew he couldn't see it, she threw him a glare through the door at the term "Bucky". That was below the belt. Throwing the door open she shoved by him with a scowl. Laughing in amusement, he followed after her with his hands shoved in his pockets.

"For your information, Ferret-face, it's Saturday. That means that we don't have to go to breakfast. And we have a kitchen all to ourselves. All you have to do is think of your favorite food and I bet the house elves would make it." Though he didn't respond, Draco kept an infuriating smirk on his face until they reached the main hall.

"See you, Bushy." He called, waving at her as he moved to sit with the Slytherins.

"Later, Blondie." Unable to contain a grin at their playful banter, Hermione crossed the hall to join her friends. Humming to herself, she took an open seat next to Ginny.

"Geez, Hermione, you certain seem happy this morning." Ron noted, drawing attention to her from everyone else at the table. Hermione beamed at him as she grabbed a roll from the dish in front of her.

"Do I?" She asked, lathering butter onto the bread, "I guess I just had a really good night." She replied. She was mid-bite when Ginny turned to her and said something that made her sputter.

"So who is he?"

Hermione very nearly needed the Heimlich, but after pulling herself together, she attempted damage control.

"No one, Ginny. You know I spent the night in the library by myself, reading." She affirmed, though it was a load of bullshit. The library was always her alibi, mainly because she knew that none of them would willingly step inside its compounds.

"But I did find the answer to Professor McGonagall's extra credit. Did you know that Nicholas Wassermann was the first wizard to . . ." Knowing she had successfully lost their attention, Hermione turned back to her meal, triumphant. But the food in her mouth suddenly turned to ash as she wondered when she was going to tell them when the time came. She obviously couldn't hide it much longer, and babies didn't just come out of nowhere.

Would they understand? Or would they shun her? He was a family friend, they all knew him. Would it just be too much to comprehend? She stared at the people around her. Would she lose them all? Staring down at her plate, she lost all hunger she'd previously had as her joyful mood sunk into a foul one. Setting down her roll, she felt hot eyes on her. She knew Remus was watching. Excusing herself, she decided the best way to ease her anxiety was with a jog. Returning to her rooms, she changed into track shorts and trainers as quickly as she could. Pulling her hair in a ponytail, she flew down the stairs, hoping that her mind would clear as her feet hit the grass. It always did and soon she had made a steady pace, the only sound able to be heard being that of her breathing and the constant heartbeat in her ears.


End file.
